Equivocadamente Perfecta
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Porque en algún malsano punto, la perfección siempre busca algo de imperfección para sobrevivir. Porque sino fuera así, el mundo sería un lugar muy aburrido o monótono.


_Equivocadamente Perfecta_

_-Los pensamientos de un hombre perfectamente imperfecto-_

* * *

¿Qué es la razón?

Es la mente que nos fue concedida al nacer. La sabiduría, la conciencia que nos dota de conocimiento para obrar juiciosamente en nuestras acciones. También es lo que marca el camino de lo que consideramos que está bien o mal. Lo que nos devuelve a nuestro criterio.

Si es la brújula que guía nuestra vida en otras palabras, ¿Por qué a veces parece quedarse muda? Como un _GPS _que de pronto pierde la señal. Porque siempre he confiado en ella; la _razón _es la que me hizo lo que hoy soy: un hombre hecho y derecho, con algunas imperfecciones -no muchas para disgusto de algunos- perfectamente apuesto, dueño de una posición acaudalada, y un respetuoso renombre ganado por medio de esfuerzo en el mundo Pokemon. Soy bien conocido en el ambiente artístico por motivos que nada tienen que ver con mi nombre o con mi fama, y que hoy no pienso deliberar. Otra vez la razón fue mi guía en ese mundo, aunque en determinado momento pareció quedarse muda. Aunque luego consultando con otras personas, llegué a descubrir que ese era un hecho perfectamente normal. Que en determinado punto de la vida, cuando creemos que nos hallamos listos y maduros como el fruto apetecible de un árbol, la razón decide abandonarnos y enviarnos desnudos y desprotegidos al siguiente gran reto que la vida nos tiene preparados.

Eso me ocurrió a mí desde la adolescencia más o menos creo, o recuerdo. Pues fue en esos años cuando el juicio comenzó a faltarme, y curiosamente coincide con la llegada de cierta pelirroja conocida por todos.

Seguro ya entienden a que gran reto me refiero. A ese que nos vuelve vulnerables y poderosos al mismo tiempo. A ese sentimiento que nos envuelve cual tibia y mortífera droga, anestesiando nuestros sentidos, nuestra _razón _y volviendo al ser más inteligente del mundo en un esclavo ciego, sordo y mudo rendido por completo ante los poderes de esta pasión. Ese veneno también conocido como _AMOR_.

Así que finalmente este es el dilema de la cuestión. Nada fuera de lo común dirán, y puede que en algún punto tengan razón. Pero en mi caso, donde toda mi vida está minuciosamente calculada para que ocurra con la exactitud de un reloj, ese pequeño estorbo significó más de un simple dolor de cabeza.

La conocí durante mi primer viaje, y en ese entonces mucha química no tuvimos. Lo normal según creo, después de todo ambos éramos dos niños que se conocieron viajando por el mundo, y mucho impacto no hubo. Salvo indiferencia, algo de curiosidad apática y desinterés, su presencia no me produjo mayor efecto. Asumo que en algún punto llegué a desdeñarla, pues comparada con otras chicas de su edad estaba en obvia desventaja; era más un niñato desproporcionado, que una tierna niña en flor en edad de merecer. Siempre le hacia notar eso cuando la veía, por lo tanto me hice merecedor consciente de su mal genio.

¿Cuándo fue que cambió todo eso? Es algo que yo también me he preguntado. Creo que el quiebre vino cuando dejó de viajar para establecerse como líder permanente en ciudad Celeste. Luego de eso, nuestros encuentros se hicieron esquivos, yo seguía en mi propio camino en busca de algo que todavía no tenía muy bien decidido, y ella estaba en casa tomando parte de una responsabilidad familiar.

Tras esos años nuestra relación había subido apenas un escalón. Aún flotaba un deje de indiferencia entre ambos cada vez que hablábamos, pero podíamos intercambiar alguna palabra amable sin soltarnos comentarios ácidos o malintencionados.

Luego de un tiempo decidí despojarme de toda comodidad mundana -acompañantes femeninas incluidas- y seguí el camino solo. Sí, la razón estaba tocando finalmente a mi puerta luego de tanto, y estaba mostrándome lo desconsiderado y individualista que estaba siendo. Fue en este punto de mi viaje cuando nuestra amistad comenzó a crecer, la verdad nunca supe como. En que malsano punto comenzó a verme como amigo, y no como al odioso entrenador pokémon con el ego más grande del planeta, con quien había empezado a relacionarse con el pie izquierdo. Casi no nos veíamos, aunque presentía que de casa siempre se mantenían en contacto, y gracias a eso nuestra conexión fluía débilmente entre los escombros que los años y las ausencias creaban entre nosotros manteniendo en pie esa especie de relación que de niños teníamos, cuando solo nos cruzábamos por video teléfono cuando cumplía algún encargo de mi familia, o en las ocasionales visitas que le hacía y que no duraban más de un cuarto de hora.

Los años siguieron pasando para ambos, y fue en uno de esas últimas ausencias que descubrí mi verdadera naturaleza, mientras volvía a pueblo Paleta con el corazón rebosante de ansiedad, y ella se establecía como lo que siempre fue; la invencible líder de ciudad Celeste, la _Sirena _de _Kanto _como insistían todos en llamarla. Y ese era un apelativo que yo en persona le había dado con el afán de molestarla. No había nada que Misty odie más, que alguno de esos ridículos sobrenombres que yo insistía en ponerle. Y el de _Sirenita _rompía con su escasa paciencia.

Como decía, fue en uno de esos últimos encuentros antes de establecerme definitivamente en casa, que la _razón_ decidió abandonarme por completo. Recuerdo el día como si hubiese sido ayer; volvía yo de una de mis acostumbradas rondas por la región y me detuve una tarde en su gimnasio a saludarla. Conocía al dedillo los cambios físicos que se habían desarrollado en su persona, los fui apreciando a través de esas visitas esporádicas que solía hacerle, y siempre estuve mentalmente preparado, y convencido de lo que vería, porque tenía bien asumido que ella _no _era mi tipo.

Hasta esa tarde.

Como siempre me abrió la puerta con esa sonrisa odiosa que no ocultan sus labios, y quizás fue el sol que me daba frente que parecía iluminar delicadamente su silueta, o el calor insoportable de aquel endiablado día que me dejó cegado y estupido, pues lo cierto fue que la vi como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

Sí. Mis ojos se pasearon de manera descarada por su anatomía y ella lo notó; su cabello había crecido deliberadamente luego de tanto tiempo, y su cuerpo antes desproporcionado como el de un niño, había adquirido suaves curvas semejantes a las de un reloj de arena. Sus ojos siempre fueron un misterio para mí, pero desde ese instante en adelante brillaron atrevidos y audaces riéndose de lo que su sola presencia me causaba. Y hasta su piel, blanca, endeble, como la porcelana más fina parecía llamarme como imán. Recuerdo haberme quedado tieso y mudo por varios segundos, los que tardó mi cerebro en procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Desde ese día nunca pude volver a verla de la misma forma.

Pero mi reciente admiración ella nunca la notó. Mi fama de rompe corazones y casanova crecía junto con mi nombre en el mundo pokémon, y conforme mi carrera avanzaba, mi reputación se iba al diablo. Obviamente Misty nunca iba a tomarme en serio, desde el inicio estuve rodeado de chicas, y aún en esos momentos en que nuestra amistad se solidificaba, recuerdo que solía enseñarle a mi compañera de turno esperando su reacción.

Ella nunca fue celosa. Solo se reía de mis aparentes conquistas, y hasta me daba consejos para manejarlas.

Quizás porque Misty comenzaba a estar más al pendiente de mi rival que de mí. Ese eterno rival que siempre pareció quedarse con todo lo que me corresponde… irrumpiendo en mi bien armado mundo para desbaratarlo todo.

Ella estaba al pendiente de él, yo estaba al pendiente de ella, y él… Él flotaba en una nube nadando en el mar de su propia comodidad. Bueno, quizás no era tan así, pero en ese entonces lo veía de esa forma.

Y lo peor fue que en los años que siguieron, ese rival pasó a ser mi amigo. Un amigo incondicional, algo presumido y soberbio. Pero amigo al fin. Los tres -ella, él y yo- iniciamos un vínculo que se mantuvo vivo a sol y sombra. Algo así como una de esas amistades que perdurarán con el tiempo. Gracioso, al inicio no toleraba a ninguno de los dos, y el tiempo hizo que ambos se convirtieran en mis grandes amigos.

Misty solía visitarme seguido, completamente ajena a mis temores, pasaba las tardes en mi casa, sonriéndome con esa odiosa sonrisa, mirándome de ese modo que enardecía mis sentidos, y siempre tan amable e inteligente que odiaba fuera tan _perfecta _para ser mujer. La rapidez con la que actuaba su cerebro era envidiable. Todo en ella provocaba envidia; su inteligencia, su bondad, la belleza de la que renegaba y apenas reconocía… ¡Como podía negarle al mundo lo milagrosamente fresca y natural que era! Amada por todos, odiada por algunos. Su juventud y gracia atraían a otros tantos como yo, cientos de retadores exponían sus intenciones y ella los rechazaba casi disculpándose, riéndose azorada de tantos intentos de conquista. Sin duda ignora lo que provoca en el sexo opuesto. Y sentada en mi sillón favorito me ponía al corriente de las últimas novedades de sus pretendientes, como si no viera los celos terribles que eso me provoca.

¿¡Yo sintiendo celos!? La joven promesa de la liga regional de Kanto, el soltero más codiciado… títulos que también compartía con mi rival, pero que al caso no tenían importancia, estaba celoso. ¡YO sentía celos de ella! Ella me volvía posesivo, irritable. Consciente de que en algún momento podría perderla para siempre.

¿Pero como es que Misty no ve lo que provoca en mí? Las ganas de fundirla en mis brazos cada vez que se cuelga a mi cuello saludándome, diciendo lo mucho que me echó de menos entre un viaje y otro, cuando se acerca en secreto deseando contarme alguna infidencia y su boca queda tan próxima a la mía que debo hacer uso de toda fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a la tentación de robarle un beso, cuando acepta con reproches que desordene su cabello cada vez que le pongo algún sobrenombre, y sé que bastaría con solo deslizar mi mano hasta su talle para atraerla a mi cuerpo. Todo eso me vuelve loco. Su contacto, tan infantil e ingenuo. Porque ahora luego de tantos años esquivos me he convertido en su confidente. A pesar de que nuestra relación empezó con el pie izquierdo. A pesar de que de niños nos hemos cruzado poco y nada. Hoy somos grandes amigos. A tal grado que soy su confidente. Su mentor. Su mejor amigo. Aquel en quien confía sus miedos, sus debilidades. Por sobre mi rival quien se ha jactado de gozar de ese privilegio años anteriores, ahora vengo yo a imponer mi nuevo status.

Soy su amigo, ese es un adelanto. Pero nunca lo vi de ese modo. No cuando siempre estas deseando algo más. El _algo más _que no te deja disfrutar de lo que tienes. Y yo lo quería todo; su mente, su personalidad, su atención, su cuerpo ¡todo!

Todo. Todo.

Cuando lo único de lo que dispongo es… _nada_.

Y los años transcurren, la veintena nos llega sin pedir permiso y Misty al igual que yo es una joven mujer adulta, amada y adorada por el entorno pokémon. Yo soy una eminencia respetada en dicho entorno, al igual que mi eterno rival y amigo. Los tres hemos crecido y nuestras vidas se juntan y se alejan como las olas de un mar embravecido que busca descanso en las arenas de la playa.

Mi amor está en su punto cumbre, al contrario de mermar o retroceder, avanza conforme respiro. No hay marcha atrás, y luego de tanto tiempo estoy casi convencido de que partiré de este mundo albergando estos sentimientos. Estos sentimientos que ya no me pesan, me acostumbré a vivir con ellos como si fueran parte de mí, a fingir que no están aquí cuando ella se halla presente. Soy demasiado buen actor puesto que nadie sospecha lo que me provoca

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, con la excepción de que estoy en pueblo Paleta y mi mente vuela mientras observo a esta hermosa criatura que esta sentada frente a mí, cuyos ojos ríen e irradian calor. Está imperfectamente sensual envuelta en esa camisola larga y esas calzas que estilizan sus piernas. A pesar de que luce un conjunto improvisado, no puedo ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¡Hey!

Su exclamación hace que rompa el contacto visual y la observe de reojo. La comida está intacta en su plato, su expresión luce entre preocupada y risueña.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres _Red_?- le pregunto mordiendo con disgusto un trozo de carne.

- Estás distraído, estaba platicándote los nuevos intentos de Georgio por conquistarme…

- ¿Por qué no dejas de alimentar las ilusiones de ese pobre diablo y le dices que no de una buena vez?

Ella suelta una risotada para nada femenina. Me mira con esos increíbles ojos verdes que debieron ser catalogados como arma mortal, sus labios ensayando una sonrisa -No puedo hacerlo, de alguna forma me halaga que no se de por vencido.

Eso hace que deje de masticar y la vea de reojo ¿Por qué tiene que decir algo así? Mis latidos se aceleran con tan solo analizar sus palabras.

- Eres cruel -le respondo y vuelvo a concentrarme en mi plato.

- Y tú un aguafiestas -agrega- Y un presumido.

- No es cierto.

- Sabes que sí, me privas de un poco de diversión cuando tú has salido con media región de Kanto, Hoenn y Sinnoh.

- ¡Eso si que no es cierto!

Ella ríe nuevamente y suspira quedándose en silencio. Ha venido haciéndolo durante toda la mañana desde que está instalada en mi casa. Sus suspiros aumentaron recientemente, a veces son de resignación, otra veces con pesar o frustración. Como si algo le causara dolor y no pudiera asimilarlo.

Y en el fondo sé a que se debe.

Por eso no ha comido la comida de su plato, esa que me esforcé en cocinar sabiendo que era su favorita. Por eso se divierte torturando a algunos de sus pretendientes en un intento de ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Por eso es que hoy está aquí. E indirectamente también tiene que ver conmigo. Aunque me niego a aceptarlo. Con los años he venido presintiéndolo y hoy es una verdad palpable que me aterra y me conmueve.

- Mist…- murmuro y ella me mira sobresaltada. Otra vez se ha quedado perdida en su mundo de ensueño. El rubor de sus mejillas así lo confirma -No has comido nada.

- Lo siento- se apena y empieza a comer de a bocados pequeños.

- ¿No es de tu agrado?

- Claro que si, solo que no tengo mucho apetito- se disculpa hablando con la boca llena.

Hago una mueca -Idiota.

Extiende la mano por sobre la mesa y me golpea. Vale decir que tiene una fuerza increíble y me sorprende, porque su papel nunca ha sido el de la damisela en peligro. Siempre se ha esforzado por salir indemne de cuanta dificultad la vida le ponga en frente.

- ¿Entonces dejaras de molestar a Georgio, _Sirenita_?- atino.

- ¿Y tú dejarás en paz a Dawn, imbecil?

La miro seriamente -No estoy saliendo con Dawn.

- ¿No…?

- Bueno, reafirmo la cuestión: actualmente _no_ estoy saliendo con Dawn.

- Pero, creí que…

- No dio resultado. Fin del tema.

Se refería a otro fallido intento de olvidarla. Obviamente, buscarle un reemplazo no era buena opción, pero yo seguía intentando salir con otras mujeres para evitar recordar que puedo tener a cualquiera, menos a ella. Y por supuesto ¡eso no es algo que Misty tenga que saber!

Me comí el último bocado, notando que ella me sigue mirando fijo. Otra vez ha dejado de comer. Levanto la vista - ¿Qué?

Parece alarmarse, y remueve la carne con el tenedor antes de enfrentarme -Nada- responde sobresaltada. Y eso no le queda bien. La Misty que conozco no le teme a nada.

- Bien, escúpelo _Red _antes de que te atragantes -le digo con un gesto, empujando el plato vacío al centro de la mesa y cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿El que…?

- Eso que tienes ahí y que no te deja tranquila. He estado intuyendo que algo te molesta desde hace tiempo.

Suspira trabajosamente y sé que esta vez se ha rendido.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me irrita.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Suspirar como si alguien se estuviera muriendo -resoplo -¡O aún peor; como si estuvieras enamorada!

Se queda tiesa mirándome, y entiendo que efectivamente he dado en el clavo. Y no sé si estoy preparado para ello.

- Que tonterías dices…- responde bajito, y sus mejillas se encienden con bochorno.

Se ve tan perfecta, tan endeble que no entiendo como un sentimiento como aquel pueda doblegar de esa forma su espíritu de lucha.

- Está escrito en toda tu cara. Y al parecer olvidas que soy el único que puede leerte como un libro abierto, _Sirenita_.

- Sabes que detesto que me llames así- refunfuña con un atisbo de su vieja personalidad, esa personalidad rebelde y peleona.

- Solo así me dirás la verdad- afirmo.

Una larga pausa de silencio nos envuelve. Sé que lucha contra si, contra sus sentimientos, con poder recuperar el control de sus emociones. Pero conozco demasiado bien eso, y sé que el control de nuestros sentimientos una vez que se ha entregado a alguien más, nunca vuelve a recuperarse.

- No cenaré aquí -dice y evita mirarme. Juega con sus dedos, y sabe Dios que nunca la he visto tan nerviosa como ahora.

- Lo sé.

La sorprenden mis palabras. Sus ojos se abren inmensamente y están tan llenos de aprensión y vergüenza que me enternece.

- Sé que no viniste a verme solo a mí, _Red_. También viniste por él ¿Verdad? -no responde palabra así que prosigo -No tienes que disculparte por eso, es normal, es tu amigo tanto como yo…- se muerde el labio -Salvo que a _él_ no lo veas ya como un amigo…

Su rubor se incrementa, y su aprensión de tan real es palpable. La vergüenza que siente es completamente legible en la línea temblorosa de sus labios, y en la forma en que entrecruza sus dedos.

- ¿Se lo dirás? -arriesgo. Y ruego porque responda. Su pasividad me molesta. Esta no es la chica de la cual me enamoré hace tiempo. Pero es cierto que uno cambia cuando la razón nos abandona entregándonos a las garras de ese sentimiento que no sabe de conciencia o consideración.

Ella tan solo me mira, dubitativa. Y noto la pelea interna con sus emociones. De pronto entreabre los labios y deja salir una sola oración.

- No lo sé.

_No lo sé. No lo sé…_

Y entendí todo. ¡El idiota de mi rival no sabía nada!. Claro, como siempre vive inmerso en su mundo perfecto, en su carrera, en su fama. Y en otras mujeres que no son _ella._ Pero, ¿cómo esperas hacer evidente algo que para él es invisible? ¿Cuándo a los ojos pasa desapercibido, pese a ser enteramente real y patente?

Pero así son los corazones humanos. Llenos de caprichos y contradicciones.

- ¿Él te invitó a cenar?

Mi pregunta la vuelve a la realidad. Ha dejado de comer. La carne debe estar fría y desprovista de sabor en su plato.

- Sí- asiente sin mayor preámbulo.

- Está bien, luego puedo alcanzar tu equipaje hasta su casa.

- No te molestes- se apresura a replicar -No creo quedarme a… dormir… allí…

El rubor se nota en toda su cara al decir aquello y no puedo evitar reírme con ganas ante su bochorno. En ese aspecto es tan inocente como el malnacido de mi rival.

- Debes poner todas tus fichas para que ese tonto te invite a dormir con él- le guiño un ojo ignorando la punzada que me oprime el pecho.

- ¿Tú crees? -pregunta con timidez para luego darme otro golpe, seguramente por fin ha entendido lo que estaba sugiriéndole -¡Eres un pervertido!

Pero sonríe, y comprendo que esperaba que yo actuara de esa forma. Después de todo, desde tiempos inmemoriales me he dedicado a aprobar a cada uno de sus pretendientes. Y eso estaba pidiéndome; el visto bueno hacia el dueño de su corazón.

Los golpes en la puerta principal me advierten de la presencia de un tercer invitado, y por el súbito nerviosismo de mi acompañante puedo sospechar de quien se trata.

Mi rival, y hoy amigo.

Los años no han pasado en balde para él. Luce atractivo, fresco y lozano. Ha crecido mucho, tanto física como mentalmente desde nuestro primer viaje. Ahora es un hombre hecho y derecho que a su pesar se mueve dejando una retahíla de corazones rotos a su paso. Después de mí, dicen las revistas, es el soltero más codiciado del mundo pokémon.

Pese a tenerlo aquí, hoy más que nunca mi _rival _siento que no puedo odiarlo. Sería desleal de mi parte, hacerlo merecedor de mi ira. Después de todo él no tiene la culpa de que las cosas hayan salido así.

- Hey perdedor -me saluda chocando su mano con la mía y usando el apodo que yo escogí para él.

- Hace rato que no te veía por aquí, infeliz- le digo y lo invito a entrar. Misty lo recibe con una sonrisa -¿Vienes por el paquete?- le señalo dándole un tirón de cabello a mi amiga.

- Exacto - se vuelve a ella y la sonrisa se le ensancha. No hay duda de que no sabe nada de nada, aunque es evidente que la semilla de los sentimientos ya se encuentra plantada en alguna parte de su interior.

Se quedan hablando entre ellos y noto la química que flota en el ambiente. Es innegable la atracción que hay entre ambos, el magnetismo los recorre, aunque quizás él ahora no se de cuenta. Los ojos de Misty brillan, y la sonrisa en los labios de él es permanente. Y todo se debe a la relación, a la amistad que comparten.

Levanto los platos del almuerzo en silencio para no molestarlos, ellos siguen completamente inmersos en su charla, en su mundo. Y cualquiera que los observara de afuera, descubriría en el acto que clase de sentimientos Misty alberga hacia él. El brillo azur de sus ojos la delata, al igual que el rubor constante de sus mejillas y la hermosa sonrisa que nada parece borrar de sus labios.

Llevo todo a la cocina e intento no pensar en lo frustrado y adolorido que me siento. Otra vez me toca sacrificarme. Otra vez me toca delegar, entregar, rendir… lo que es mío, o lo que creía que era mío. El punto es que ella nunca me perteneció, quizás en algún momento las cosas giraban a mi favor, pero… no supe concluir. O quizás no supe como comenzar.

Si la _razón _no me hubiera abandonado en ese entonces habría sabido cómo actuar…

- Gary…- unos brazos delgados se enlazan a mi cintura, y siento su mejilla contra mi espalda –Gracias por el almuerzo- sigue diciendo, y advierto su voz cantarina. Está de buen humor.

- No tienes que agradecer _Red_, aunque ni probaste bocado. Debo estar perdiendo la mano, o el buen gusto en las comidas… o quizás Ash cocine mejor que yo.

Eso hace que ella me golpeara a puño cerrado quitándome el aire por algunos segundos.

- Sabes que no es cierto, nadie cocina tan bien como tú, a excepción de Brock, pero tú eres mi chef favorito.

- ¿Aún ahora?

Sabe a lo que me refiero y me golpea juguetonamente en el hombro. La observo a mi pesar; sus ojos brillan tan cautivadores y atrevidos como siempre. Esconden la fuerza de su espíritu, y tal vez la pasión que está a la espera de ser liberada.

- Vendré a última hora.

- No es cierto. Él te hará una cena romántica y te olvidarás de mí.

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Volveré antes de que te des cuenta- me enlaza del brazo con el único propósito de regresar a la sala.

La freno sonriéndome de lado, y la miro fijo –Con suerte ese idiota es capaz de desvirgarte esta noche…- con dedos expertos desprendo los tres primeros botones de la camisola antes de que se diera cuenta, revelando apenas el inicio de sus curvas. Ruborizada ella me golpea soltando un chillido –Así está mejor, debemos darle una buena vista de tus encantos para que se anime a caer en la tentación…

Vuelve a chillar indignada y no la dejo cerrar su escote. Su rostro ferozmente sonrojado se encuentra tan cerca del mío, que basta un solo movimiento para lograr algo que me quita el sueño desde entonces. Pero ella confía en mí. Soy su mejor amigo, su confidente, y no su enamorado…

- ¡Pervertido!- me sisea y logra apenas prender un botón diminuto. Sabe que no puede armar más escandalo o el susodicho se aparecerá por la cocina para saber porque tardamos tanto –Tienes la mente sucia, per-ver-ti-do.

- Solo le doy un incentivo, sabes lo lento que es ese imbécil…

- ¡Deja ya de decir esas cosas!- me gruñe, y volviendo a sujetarme del brazo con fuerza me arrastra hacia la sala. Donde Ash nos espera, el gesto ceñudo con que nos recibe demuestra lo impaciente que estaba.

Este se cruza de brazos - ¿Nos vamos ya a casa Sirenita? Mamá, fiel a su costumbre está preparando comida como para un batallón.

Misty no se queja de que él la llame así, usando el sobrenombre que _yo _hice para ella.

Los acompaño hasta la puerta y no puedo evitar notar lo bien que se ven juntos. Misty es obvia, todo se transluce en esa hermosa sonrisa y en la forma amorosa con que se dedica a mirarlo. Ash apenas comienza a experimentar los cambios, a juzgar por el ligero rubor que le cruza el puente de la nariz al chocar accidentalmente con su escote, acaba de darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente.

- Volveré en la noche- me dice Misty saludándome con la mano extendida. Duda un segundo antes de enlazar su brazo al de mi rival.

- ¿Qué?- se gira este a verla con una curiosa mueca de extrañeza -¿No pasarás la noche en mi casa?

Oculto una risotada y a grandes pasos me les acerco, palmeándole la espalda a mi despistado amigo agrego riendo –La invitación está hecha _Red_, no vayas a desairarle.

Me fulmina con la mirada completamente roja, mientras él se ríe sin entender. Acepta su gesto y finalmente salen rumbo a su hogar. Esa modesta residencia donde Ash sigue viviendo a pesar de su fama y fortuna.

Suspiro casi sin darme cuenta, y me quedo ahí viendo cómo se alejan por el sendero que se pierde entre las verdes colinas de pueblo Paleta. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero las siluetas ya no se ven, y es obvio que los minutos siguieron corriendo pese a que me he quedado inmóvil en el umbral.

- Creí haberte advertido que algo así iba a pasar…- me dice esa profunda voz masculina. Algo añeja con los años, pero cada vez más querida para mí.

- Lo sé, abuelo, lo sé.

- Quise prevenirte de esto, pero no quisiste hacerme caso- su mano se posa en mi hombro en un gesto compasivo –Siempre has sido presuntuoso y rechazas los consejos…

- Lo sé- mi voz sale con amargura. Tiene razón, de niño y adolescente renegaba de su trato, y ayuda, y huía de todo lo que pudiera relacionarme a leyes y ordenes, para cuando quise ponerle atención ya era tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho, nosotros alejados y yo completamente enamorado de un imposible. Hoy más imposible que nunca.

- Ellos están predestinados ¿lo entiendes?- su voz toma un cariz serio, mientras afectuosamente me palmea, obligando a que voltee a verlo. Por inercia me giro encontrando la faz envejecida de mi mentor. Aquel hombre que es una grandiosa eminencia en el mundo pokémon, y que a la vez ha fungido en su papel de padre, tutor y profesor en mi vida.

- Abuelo…

- Te repondrás, muy pronto podrás verlos y no sentirás esa curiosa desazón que hoy te quema el pecho.

Niego con la cabeza en tanto cierro la puerta. Río sin mucho humor –No creo que pueda reponerme nunca, abuelo.

- Eso dices ahora porque eres joven e impetuoso y sientes que las heridas son eternas y nada las cura. Pero el tiempo se encargará de hacer el resto, créeme.

- No abuelo, no entiendes. Cuando sientes que has encontrado a la persona perfecta, a la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas, no hay nada, ni nadie, que pueda reemplazarla.

Él sonríe sin hacerme mucho caso, niega con la cabeza y me da un apretón –El tiempo todo lo cura Gary.

Y se aleja a su laboratorio. Veo cómo se aleja trabajosamente sin esperar a que le conteste, sus palabras siguen flotando en el aire, en mi cabeza.

Ellos están predestinados. Son perfectos. Ella es ideal para él, y viceversa. Son las dos piezas que encajan a la excelencia en el rompecabezas de sus propias vidas.

Pero para mí, Misty también es perfecta ¡es un poema a la perfección, un loa a la gracia y a la belleza! Y es sin más, la pieza faltante de mi mundo.

Pero es equivocadamente perfecta para mí. Así como yo soy perfectamente imperfecto para ella.

Suspiro lentamente. De todo esto, mi único consuelo es entender que somos demasiado sublimes, magistrales, y tan _perfectos _para estar juntos. Porque en algún malsano punto, la perfección siempre busca algo de imperfección para sobrevivir. Porque sino fuera así, el mundo sería un lugar muy aburrido o monótono.

Tiempo al tiempo, razón a la razón para que el malsano hechizo que ella puso en mí se desvanezca. Aunque eso me lleve toda la vida.

* * *

_Nota:_

_¡Feliz cumple Andy! Espero te haya gustado mi pequeño regalito, un curioso ego-pokeshipping :D_

_Me esforcé bastante en escribirlo porque tenía dos ideas en mente y finalmente me decidí por esta. Me costó y mucho escribir algo de poke, así que espero al menos te haya agradado algo. _

_¿Por qué un egoshipping? Bueno, leí en algún lado que a Andy le gustaba así que me esforcé en hacer algo que reflejara los sentimientos de Gary sin hacer quedar a Ash como el malvado de la historia o algo similar. Me debatí mucho por el final, pero luego me mantuve fiel a mis convicciones y triunfó el poke. _

_En fin: Andy espero que al menos te haya sacado una sonrisa, o te haya servido de distracción por un rato._

_Y si al principio se confundieron con el POV me sentiré feliz, porque eso era precisamente lo que quería! Ja!_

_.._

* * *

_Nota II:_

_No quería usar este fic como portavoz, pero no le veo otro modo de expresarme y comunicarme con ustedes. _

_Este será el último fic de pkmn que subiré, porque a partir de ahora -y como algunos pocos saben- me tomo unas vacaciones definitivas de este fandom. ¡No es que Sumi haya enloquecido…! O quizás si, enloquecí y recien acabo de darme cuenta xD Pero no, hablando en serio. Ya no me sentía bien escribiendo aquí. Sentía como una obligación, me sentaba frente al computador y no me salía ni una sola palabra ¡Y eso es horrible!. Tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo, tenia signos de estrés, y los ojos me palpitaban de cansancio porque creo que me sobreexigía mucho, y pues… así no rendía en ningún lado. Así que antes de caer en una decadencia mayor prefiero retirarme por tiempo indefinido. Yo calculo que serán algunos meses, o años -o por ahí es cuestión de semanas, no sé xD-Porque mis ganas de escribir de poke repentinamente se esfumaron como por arte de magia  
_

_Mientras tanto si quieren saber de mí también estoy dando vueltas por el fandom de Saint Seiya._

_En fin, gente fue lindo escribir para ustedes por estos diez años! Gracias por todo! De verdad, gracias a este fandom conocí gente maravillosa, amigos, y aprendí un montón._

_Gracias! Hasta siempre!_

_Sumi Chan._


End file.
